


Couple Interview

by Maple_Girl (orphan_account)



Series: TangFei CP x LiKe CP [1]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Adorable, Canon Compliant, Cute, Fanfiction, Interviews, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Post-Canon, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Maple_Girl
Summary: Just interviewing our favorite couples: TangFei and LiKe.





	1. TangFei Interview

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fanfiction, I do not own HIStory 3: Trap and its characters. The story I tell here are all invented and is not a part of the original story line.

_**Name of your husband?** _

Tang Yi: Meng Shao Fe-

Meng Shao Fei: TANG YI!

Tang Yi: …

Meng Shao Fei: Why are you glaring at me?

  
_**Age of your husband?** _

Meng Shao Fei: He's thirty three but he acts like he's fifty sometimes.

Tang Yi: I think he's about seven  
.  
Meng Shao Fei: No, I'm not!

Tang Yi: …definitely seven--ow, don't hit me.

  
_**Gender of your husband?** _

Tang Yi: He's a male.

Meng Shao Fei: I'm Tang Yi sexual, actually. I was straight before but when I met him, I became kind of gay. He's the only person who caught my interest so far. I hope you're not _mistaking_ gender for sex.

Tang Yi: …

Meng Shao Fei: TANG YI! Oh by the way, he's bisexual.

  
_**How long have you been married?** _

Meng Shao Fei: Two years!

Tang Yi: Two years and a half.

 

_**Favorite thing to do with your husband?** _

Meng Shao Fei: Well, you should know by now that we like to do s-

Tang Yi: _No-_

Meng Shao Fei: _Stuffs_! I was gonna say stuffs! What are you glaring for?! Geez.

  
_**Hateful thing to do with your husband?** _

Tang Yi: When we _fight_. He always doesn't answer my calls or messages, sometimes he just goes home injured or the return call I receive is from the hospital. I put a tracking device on him once but he threw it away.

Meng Shao Fei: Well, it's when he makes fun of me. He likes teasing me.

Tang Yi: That's because your reactions are hilarious.

Meng Shao Fei: They are not!

Tang Yi: But we're already married yet you get jealous when I talk to any human being that is attractive.

Meng Shao Fei: _SHUT UP!_

  
_**What do you do in your free time with your husband?** _

Meng Shao Fei: Cling to him, kiss him, and stuff.

Tang Yi: Why do keep adding stuff? I like teasing him.

  
_**What is your husband's favorite food?** _

Tang Yi: Cola.

Meng Shao Fei: That isn't food.

Tang Yi: Spicy food…

Meng Shao Fei: Well, not exactly-

Tang Yi: …with cola.

  
_**Who wakes up from a nightmare and who comforts them?** _

Meng Shao Fei: Tang Yi always wakes up from a nightmare and I'm always the one who comforts him.

Tang Yi: It often happened the first five months we're married but now, it rarely does.

  
_**Who would do the dangerous thing while the other watches and panics?** _

Tang Yi: It's our selfless Captain Meng who would do the dangerous thing while I, not exactly _panic_ but something similar to that.

Meng Shao Fei: He gets worried and anxious to death.

  
_**Did you announce your relationship in public?** _

Meng Shao Fei: Is kissing in public considered announcing?

Tang Yi: _Shao Fei-_

Meng Shao Fei: We _declared_ our relationship in public.

Tang Yi: Yet your juniors didn't know that I was your husband and tried stopping me when I went to see you at the station because they thought I was going to pick a fight with you.

Meng Shao Fei: That was only one time!

  
**_Do you trust your husband?_ **

Tang Yi: What do you think? He waited for three years for me and visited me in jail regularly. Without fail. Three. Years.

Meng Shao Fei: You didn't need to-

Tang Yi: _Three._

Meng Shao Fei: Tang Yi!

  
_**What do you call your husband?** _

Meng Shao Fei: I call him Tang, Tang Yi, Xiao Yi, A'Yi, I tried calling him babe once but he almost looked like a cooked octopus in embarrassment so I stopped. I still call him that sometimes though. Just to see his funny face.

Tang Yi: Officer Meng, Captain Meng, Shao Fei, Meng Shao Fei, and A'Fei.

  
_**Who cries during sad movies?** _

Tang Yi: It's Shao Fei.

Meng Shao Fei: He doesn't even feel any emotions when we watch movies! Be it horror, comedy, or even tragic ones! What a cold man!

Tang Yi: …I do react.

Meng Shao Fei: Yeah, you react at my reactions! See?! Your lips are twitching. You want to laugh at me huh? Huh?!

Tang Yi: Of course not-!

Meng Shao Fei: Your shoulders are shaking!

  
_**What was your first date like?** _

Meng Shao Fei: Huh?

Tang Yi: First date? I don't remember…

Meng Shao Fei: How can you not remember?!

Tang Yi: _Wait-_

Meng Shao Fei: I feel so hurt!

Tang Yi: How about you? Do you remember it?

Meng Shao Fei: …no. I mean--that was about five years ago! We had a lot of dates anyway!

  
_**Who asked out the other person first?** _

Tang Yi: It's Shao Fei who asked me first. It was like this…

Meng Shao Fei: I got shot in the abdomen and I confessed to him when I was on my deathbed.

Tang Yi: That's a lie.

Meng Shao Fei: Yes.

Tang Yi: He pointed a finger on my face and declared he is going to pursue me. Look at him, he's turning red. So _hilarious_.

  
**_Describe your husband as an animal._**

Meng Shao Fei: A cat. Really aloof at first but when you get to know him, he becomes really sweet.

Tang Yi: A cockatoo since he's always so noisy.

  
**_Describe your husband in one word._ **

Tang Yi: Beautiful.

Meng Shao Fei: Perfect.

  
_**In your next life, will your love continue?** _

Tang Yi: I don't know.

Meng Shao Fei: Of course!

Tang Yi: Okay, yes.

  
_**Will you cheat on your husband?** _

Tang Yi: No. Why are you even asking that?

Meng Shao Fei: How rude!

  
_**What would you do if your husband cheated on you?** _

Meng Shao Fei: With who, Andy? Dr. Jiang?

Tang Yi: I told you. Both of them are already _married_.

Meng Shao Fei: I was kidding!

  
_**Who tops and who bottoms?** _

  
Tang Yi: Can we go home?

Meng Shao Fei: What?

Tang Yi: We're going home.

 

_**What are your thoughts on rape?** _

Meng Shao Fei: Well, we have this statutory rape _law_ -

Tang Yi: Here we go again.

Meng Shao Fei: But they need to know! People have to be aware with these kind of things.

  
_**Where did you have your honeymoon?** _

Tang Yi: He wanted to have it in Hong Kong but in the end, we went to Paris.

Shao Fei: We didn't regret anything!

  
_**How do you express your feelings?** _

Meng Shao Fei: Through words and actions.

Tang Yi: Through my actions.

  
_**When do you feel that you are loved?** _

Tang Yi: When he gets jealous at every little thing.

Meng Shao Fei: When he gets so anxious when I don't answer his calls or messages because I'm busy with work.

  
_**What would you do if your husband got forced into bed?** _

Meng Shao Fei: Have I mentioned I'm _the_ police?

Tang Yi: Have I mentioned I'm a previous _mob boss_?

  
_**Will you kiss in front of anybody?** _

Tang Yi: Depends.

Meng Shao Fei: Hahaha! I remember so many memories.

  
_**Would you like to have kids in the future?** _

Tang Yi: …we're men.

Meng Shao Fei: Adoption works too, Tang Yi!

Tang Yi: I see. Sure, I don't see anything wrong with it.

Meng Shao Fei: Yeah, me too! But considering that Hong Ye's child is already our princess, it wouldn't be done as of now.

Tang Yi: Yeah, she's really adorable. 

   
_**Thank you for allowing us to interview you!** _

Meng Shao Fei: You're very welcome!

Tang Yi: No problem.

  
_**Anything you still want to say?** _

Tang Yi: Thank you for interviewing us.

Meng Shao Fei: Thank you, thank you!

 


	2. LiKe Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just interviewing our favorite couples: TangFei and LiKe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to see if I can write their characters properly. Hopefully, I did and you guys liked this or I didn't and made you guys angry.

_**Name of your husband?**_

Jack: It's Zhao Li An but a lot call him Zhao Zi.

Zhao Zi: Fang Liang Dian! Such a long name isn't it? He's called Jack too!

  
_**Age of your husband?** _

Zhao Zi: He's thirty-two but he looks twenty five! Must be because of his _muscles_.

Jack: But my muscles don't have anything to do with my age.

Zhao Zi: Of course they do!

Jack: No.

Zhao Zi: Yes!

Jack: No.

Zhao Zi: _YES_!

  
_**Are you done fighting?** _

Jack: No--I mean _yes_.

Zhao Zi: …

Jack: Come on~ don't pout.

Zhao Zi: But your muscles really have something to do with your age!

Jack: I'm sorry, please give us a moment.

  
_**Gender of your husband?** _

Zhao Zi: He's male!

Jack: A lusty male.

Zhao Zi: Who are you calling lusty?!

  
_**How long have you been married?** _

Jack: We've been married for five years.

Zhao Zi: It's _four_!

Jack: Is it four? We've been with each other for six years already, being married doesn't really change anything.

 

_**Favorite thing to do with your husband?** _

Zhao Zi: Eat together!

Jack: I cook, he eats.

  
_**Hateful thing to do with your husband?** _

Jack: I don't have any. The fights aren't really _hateful_ , I just feed him and he's good.

Zhao Zi: When he says or do really corny stuff.

Jack: Stop lying. You _like_ it when I'm cheesy.

Zhao Zi: Who says so?

Jack: I say so.

Zhao Zi: I hate arguing like this too!

  
_**What do you do in your free time with your husband?** _

Zhao Zi: There are a lot. Sometimes we watch TV, or go for motorcycle rides, eat!

Jack: I only remember the eating part. It's really amazing how he doesn't gain weight when he eats like a horse.

Zhao Zi: My grandma says I got my mom's stomach!

 

_**What is your husband's favorite food?** _

Jack: I know what isn't. It's my personal _di-_

Zhao Zi: Lalala~! I can't hear anything!

Jack: Why are you covering your ears? Don't you hate my _personal dish_?

Zhao Zi: AH! YES, I _HATE_ THAT! Don't ever cook that again!

  
**_Who wakes up from a nightmare and who comforts them?_ **

Zhao Zi: Sometimes it's Jack who gets nightmares, sometimes it's me.

Jack: When I have nightmares, he gives me hugs to comfort me. And when he gets nightmares-

Zhao Zi: _FOOD_!

Jack: Calm down, shorty. You're too excited.

Zhao Zi: Oops!

  
_**Who would do the dangerous thing while the other watches and panics?**_

Jack: I think I'm the one who always do the dangerous thing.

Zhao Zi: It's definitely him! He always takes me to motorbike rides without wearing helmet! I'm scared we will get caught by the police.

Jack: Shorty, you're the _police_.

Zhao Zi: … _oh_.

 

_**Did you announce your relationship in public?** _

Zhao Zi: We didn't! A'Fei was so shocked when I told him that I was dating Jack.

Jack: I was even _threatened_!

Zhao Zi: What?! Really?! How come I haven't heard of this? Is it A'Fei?!

Jack: Officer Meng is one. There's also this girl, the tall guy you were with-

Zhao Zi: Did they really threaten you?

Jack: Wait, let me think…ah. No, only one threatened me. It's the _girl_. Officer Meng congratulated me while the other tall guy is scared of me.

  
_**Do you trust your husband?** _

Jack: With my whole being.

Zhao Zi: So cheesy! I trust him.

  
_**What do you call your husband?** _

Zhao Zi: Jack, Dian, Liang. Mostly Jack!

Jack: Zhao Zi, Zhao Li An, shorty.

Zhao Zi: I'm not _that_ short.

Jack: Unless when you're with _me_.

  
_**Who cries during sad movies?**_

Jack: It's Zhao Zi. He leans on my chest too and gropes my pecs after.

Zhao Zi: He just smiles! There are five emotions when Jack smiles. There's the teasing smile, the threatening smile, the strained smile, the angry smile, and finally, the mischievous smile.

Jack: Only _you_ can distinguish them.

Zhao Zi: Hehehe.

  
**_What was your first date like?_ **

Zhao Zi: Wait. Let me think for a bit.

Jack: Is kidnapping considered as a date?

  
_**Who asked out the other person first?** _

Jack: It's me. I remember his shocked face, wide eyed and frozen while I kiss him. It was really cute.

Zhao Zi: I didn't know he harbored those feelings!

Jack: Come on, you should have known. Who would cook for a guy they just met repeatedly?

Zhao Zi: You?

Jack: …

Zhao Zi: Look! That's one of his smiles! The _strained_ one.

  
**_For Zhao Zi, what do you think of your husband's red hair?_ **

Zhao Zi: It's cool!

Jack: That's why I retained this hair color up to now but someday, I'll change it.

  
**_Do you want to try some color as well?_ **

Zhao Zi: Of course! I've always wanted to try changing my hair color but they surprisingly don't suit me so I just kept it black.

Jack: Nonsense. I think you look great with any color. Come pick one you like and I'll help you bleach your hair.

Zhao Zi: That's a promise!

Jack: Sure.

  
_**Describe your husband in one word.** _

Jack: Adorable.

Zhao Zi: Muscular.

Jack: Why are you so obsessed with my muscles?

Zhao Zi: Because I don't have them. Look, my stomach is just-

Jack: Don't raise your shirt!

Zhao Zi: Why not?

Jack: Just don't do it.

Zhao Zi: Okaaay.

  
_**In your next life, will your love continue?** _

Zhao Zi: I don't really know.

Jack: Definitely. No matter how many times we will be reborn, my heart will only beat for him.

Zhao Zi: …

Jack: What are you giggling for? I'm _serious_.

  
_**Will you cheat on your husband?** _

Jack: With who? Officer Meng?

Zhao Zi: A'Fei's my bestfriend!

 

_**What would you do if your husband cheated on you?** _

Zhao Zi: With who? Tang Yi?

Jack: Okay, I'm sorry about saying you will cheat with Officer Meng.

  
_**Who tops and who bottoms?** _

Jack: We occasionally switch but most of the time, I take the lead.

Zhao Zi: Don't tell her that!

Jack: I already did, though.

 

_**What are your thoughts on rape?** _

Zhao Zi: It's _inhumane_.

Jack: Why are you asking this?

  
**_Where did you have your honeymoon?_ **

Zhao Zi: Swi-? Swee? Su? Suwi-

Jack: _Sweden_.

Zhao Zi: Sweden! I almost got it!

  
_**How do you express your feelings?** _

Zhao Zi: Through actions! It's embarrassing saying it…

Jack: Mostly words and actions.

  
_**When do you feel that you are loved?** _

Jack: When he sneaks a kiss thinking I am asleep.

Zhao Zi: WHAT?!

Jack: Oh, you weren't supposed to know that.

  
_**What would you do if your husband got forced into bed?** _

Zhao Zi: _Unforgivable_. I will make sure that person is put into jail.

Jack: This butterfly knife was _never_ a display.

Zhao Zi: Jack, hide that!

  
_**Will you kiss in front of anybody?** _

Jack: No.

Zhao Zi: No.

  
_**Would you like to have kids in the future?** _

Zhao Zi: I don't really know.

Jack: I already have one in my care though.

Zhao Zi: …

Jack: He's pouting.

  
_**Thank you for allowing us to interview you!** _

Jack: You're welcome.

Zhao Zi: Do we get free snacks now?

  
_**Anything you still want to say?** _

Zhao Zi: Where are the snacks?

Jack: When did they say that?

Zhao Zi: Before we started the interview.

Jack: Forget about it. I'll buy you snacks on the way home.

Zhao Zi: Jack, you're the _best_!

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm now accepting prompts and answering questions! Send them [here](https://maplegirl26.tumblr.com/).


End file.
